Darksiders : Fears Geschichte Ch1
by Vaneey
Summary: Fear, Vitani, Chantal und Cinder sind eine andere Gruppe von Reiter der Apokalypse. Fear, die älteste der Schwestern, hatte eine Vision, und geraten in einem Hinterhalt der Dämonen. Aber sie bekommen schon bald Hilfe.


**Darksiders : Die Geschichte von Fear**

**Kapitel 1 : Die Rettung**

Disclaimer : Dies ist meine aller erste Fanfic. Ich besitze zwar Darksiders, aber nicht wirklich durchgespielt. Hier dreht sich die Geschichte um Fear, eine Reiterin der Apokalypse, und sie ist mein erfundener Charakter. Meine Kapitel werden nicht so besonders lang wie die von die anderen, aber hoffe es wird euch trotzdem.

war spät Nachmittags, als die Apokalypse vor einigen Tagen begonnen hatte, während die Städte und Dörfer durch einen großen Konflikt zwischen Himmel und Hölle zerstört wurden. Krieg, einer der Reiter der Apokalypse, wurde beschuldigt, die Apokalypse vor der vereinbarten Stunde ausgelöst zu haben, und versuchte verzweifelt seine Ehre zu retten, und die schuldigen zu bestrafen. Kein einziger Mensch überlebte die ausgelöste Katastrophe, und falls einige doch es geschafft haben sollten, dann aber sicherlich nicht ohne blutige Wunden und Verletzungen, und würden es nicht lange mit sich durchmachen. Das hieß, das Königreich der Menschheit sei Gefallen. Nun, zumindest glaubten das Himmel und Hölle. Tief in einem Wald verborgen, zunächst geschützt an einer Waldlichtung, ruhten sich ein kleines Mädchen, zusammen mit ihre 3 Schwestern, an einer Felsvorsprung aus. Sie hieß Fear. Sie und ihre Schwestern Vitani, Chantal und Cinder, sind Nephilims, und eine andere Gruppe von Reitern der Apokalypse. Da sie noch Kinder waren, sind sie von den Engeln und Dämonen schutzlos ausgeliefert, und mussten sich vor Ihnen dauerhaft versteckt halten. Fear wälzte sich im Schlaf, als sie von die Apokalypse träumt, zusehen wie Engel und Dämonen sich gegenseitig abschlachteten, später sah sie im Bild ihrer Träume ein Wald, indem sie zuflucht fanden, indem sie von Dämonen überfallen wurden. Fear schluckte, als sie auf ihrem Mörder starrte, als er den End Finnischer starten wollte, doch plötzlich wird sie in die Realität zurückgeholt. Sie wachte geschockt auf. Fear holte tief Luft und seufzte schwer. Sie war angespannt und hörte im westlicher Richtung etwas, ihr langes schwarzes Haar und ihre grüne Robbe, das sie um den Hals trug, wehten sanft im Wind. Sie blickte auf ihre Schwestern, sehen wie sie in ruhe schliefen. Das Rascheln der Blätter von Büschen und Sträuchern kam ihr verdächtig gefährlich vor. Sie weckte ihre Schwestern und warnte sie, sich hinter einem Felsen zu verstecken, dennoch aber war es nur ein Reh gewesen. Fear atmete auf und seufzte schwer vor Ehrleichterung, und gab ihrer Schwestern das Signal, das die Luft rein war. Dann aber erschrak sich Fear fürchterlich, als das Reh plötzlich von nirgendwo brutal aufgespießt wird, das Blut schoss heraus und floss ins Gras, und das Reh fiel zu Boden. Hinter dem einst lebendiges Tier standen nun 3 Dämonen, wie sie das Tier auffraßen, und Fear schluckte ziemlich hart und laut. Ihr Herz raste vor Angst und wich zu ihre Schwestern zurück. Die Dämonen schauten sie Interessiert an, und gingen auf sie zu. Fear fühlte weitere Präsenzen dieses Ortes, wie sie sich versteckt hielten im dunkeln, und kamen langsam sabbernd aus dem Schatten hervor. Es waren wie vermutet weitere Dämonen, und umzingelten die 4 Mädchen. Fear hatte zwar Angst, aber sie IST ja die Angst ! Und deshalb versuchte sie ihren Mut zusammenzufassen, um ihre Schwestern zu beschützen, und nahm ein Stock, der zufällig vor ihr am Boden lag. Sie rannte auf eines der Dämonen zu und prügelte dies mit dem Stock blutig ein, während die anderen Schwestern verstanden, das sie das gleiche tun sollten, und nahmen ebenfalls einen Stock. _" Fear pass auf ! Hinter dir ! " _Vitani rief ihrer Schwester zu, Fear aber bemerkte ihr Kommentar zu spät und wurde von einem anderen Dämonen überrascht und attackiert, und sie fiel zu Boden. Vitani, Chantal und Cinder wurde das gleiche Schicksal erteilt, und sie alle lagen nun auf dem Boden. Fear blickte nun auf ihrem Dämonen _" Nein… Nein ! Das kann nicht sein ! " _. Der Dämon, der vor Fear nun stand, lachte nur und wollte ausholen zu einem End Finnischer, biss dann aber in dem Moment etwas über die beiden hinweg flog. Er schaute zum Himmel hinauf, die anderen Dämonen folgten diesen Blick. 2 weitere etwas flogen über die Dämonen. Einer von ihnen hielt sich am Boden im Schatten versteckt, und pirschte nun sich unbemerkt an den Dämonen von Fear heran. Dieser Dämon war total verwirrt, aber blickte nun wieder zu Fear, und holte zu einem weiteren End Finnischer aus, biss aber er von einem riesigen, goldfarbigen Schwert durchbohrt wird. Der Dämon kippte zu Boden, und Fear blickte nun geschockt auf ihr Retter. Es war ein Engel, die Boten des Himmels. Die anderen Engel trennten die anderen Dämonen die Schädel ab, und retteten auch somit Fear´s Schwestern. Die Höllenwachen schauten auf die vier kleinen Mädchen. Dann aber kam Uriel, ein weiblicher Engel mit goldene Flügel. Mit ihrem Schwert fest im Griff, schaute sie die 4 unschuldigen Mädchen an._" Was ist passiert !" _fragte Uriel, wie sie zu ihre Helfern blickte_." Diese Mädchen wurden von Dämonen überfallen, aber scheinen unverletzt zu sein " _klärte einer der Höllenwachen sie auf. Sie schauten wieder zurück auf die Mädchen. Darauf meine Uriel _" Nun, dann ist es besser, wir nehmen sie mit ! Sie sind noch sehr jung und sind draußen schutzlos ausgeliefert von diese Bestialischen Fiecher ! " _Die anderen Engel nickten zustimmend. Fear aber hingegen war Misstrauisch._" wohin bringt ihr uns ! " _Fear´s Stimme war hart und kalt in diesem Ton, und stand aufrecht vor ihre Schwestern. Einer der Engeln antwortete auf ihrer Frage _:" wir bringen euch zur weißen Stadt. Dort seit ihr geschützt." _Fear blickte über ihre Schulter zu ihre Schwestern, zu sehen dass ihre 3 Schwestern zustimmten_." Nun gut ! Geht in Ordnung ! " _Die Engeln lächelten, sie nahmen die Mädchen vorsichtig in die Arme und flogen mit ihnen fort.


End file.
